peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Chumbawamba
]] Chumbawamba is a British musical group who have, over a career spanning nearly three decades, played punk rock, pop-influenced music, world music, and folk music. Their vocal anarchist politics exhibit an irreverent attitude toward authority, and the band have been forthright in their anti-racist, socialist, anti-war, and feminist social stances … (read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel The band reached #1 on the 1993 Festive Fifty with 'Enough Is Enough' (featuring Credit To The Nation). Their three entries in 1993 came eight years after their only previous appearance in the Peel show's annual listeners' chart, a record gap at the time. Chumbawamba's first session featured covers of 70s hits and aroused some controversy among listeners. When it was repeated, Peel commented: "People wrote in and said that they perceived the session and the tunes that Chumawumba chose to do as being some kind of comment on the nature of these programmes. And that may be so frankly, but I thought it was quite an amusing idea and continue to think it was quite an amusing idea, so I shall press along with that and not get sulky or anything. It doesn’t matter to me whether it was or not. I enjoyed it." Peel didn't enjoy their music after the band signed to EMI in 1997 and produced hits like "Tubthumping" and "Amnesia". In one episode of Sounds Of The Suburbs: Lanarkshire, broadcast on Channel 4 in 1999, where he was visiting a youth club, he noticed a Chumbawamba sign designed by young people and mentioned the band used to be good. Festive Fifty Entries *1985 Festive Fifty: Revolution #6 *1993 Festive Fifty (& Credit To The Nation): Enough Is Enough #1 *1993 Festive Fifty (& Credit To The Nation): Hear No Bullshit #12 *1993 Festive Fifty: Timebomb #28 Sessions *Two sessions. No known commercial release. 1. Recorded: 1992-08-02. First broadcast: 21 August 1992. Repeated: 02 October 1992 *Agadoo / The Birdie Song / Knock Three Times / Y Viva Espanai 2. Recorded: 1993-10-21. First broadcast: 13 November 1993. Repeated: *Timebomb / Love Me I'm A Liberal / Give The Anarchist A Cigarette / The Rain It Raineth Live *08 July 1994 (recorded: Glastonbury Festival, 1994-06-26) # Anarchist # Time Bomb # Bad Dog # Money # Love Me # Rappaport # Enough Is Enough (Please correct mistakes and add any missing info) Other Shows Played ;1985 *16 September 1985: Liberation (7" - Revolution) Agit Prop *02 October 1985: Liberation (7" - Revolution) Agit Prop *30 October 1985: Liberation (7" - Revolution) Agit Prop *20 November 1985: Revolution (7") Agitprop (JP – “Unimpeachable sentiments and a brilliant record”) *25 December 1985: Revolution FF#6 ;1986 * 17 April 1986 (BFBS): 'Revolution (7")' (Agit Prop) * 04 June 1986: Rich Pop Stars Make Good Socialists (v/a 7" Flexi-disc - Red Rhino Distribution) Agit Prop * 16 June 1986: Rich Pop Stars Make Good Socialists (v/a 7" Flexi-disc - Red Rhino Distribution) Agit Prop *16 December 1986: More Whitewashing (LP - Pictures Of Starving Children Sell Records: Starvation, Charity And Rock & Roll - Lies & Traditions) Agit Prop ;1987 *07 January 1987: More Whitewashing (album - Pictures of Starving Children Sell Records: Starvation, Charity and Rock & Roll - Lies & Traditions) Agit Prop *13 January 1987: More Whitewashing (LP - Pictures Of Starving Children Sell Records: Starvation, Charity And Rock & Roll - Lies & Traditions) Agit Prop *18 February 1987 (Radio Bremen): More Whitewashing (album - Pictures Of Starving Children Sell Records: Starvation, Charity And Rock & Roll - Lies & Traditions) Agit Prop *30 June 1987: Always Tell The Voter (LP-Never Mind The Ballots) Agit Prop *28 July 1987: Come On Baby (LP - Never Mind The Ballots) Agit Prop *August 1987 (Rockradio): Knit Your Own Balaclava (Compilation album - Mindless Slaughter) Anhrefn *07 September 1987: Knit Your Own Balaclava (LP - Mindless Slaughter) Anhrefn *27 September 1987 (BFBS): Knit Your Own Balaclava (Compilation album - Mindless Slaughter) Anhrefn *09 December 1987: Knit Your Own Balaclava (v/a LP - Mindless Slaughter) Anhrefn 1990 *13 July 1990 (BFBS): Cartrouble (album - Slap!) Agit Prop *31 August 1990 (BFBS): Cartrouble (album - Slap!) Agit Prop *08 December 1990: Rappoport's Testament: I Never Gave Up (LP - Slap!) Agit Prop ;1992 *19 January 1992: I Never Gave Up (single) Agit Prop *08 February 1992: Revolutions (7") Agit Prop *08 February 1992: I Never Gave Up (12") Agit Prop *05 June 1992: Behave! (LP-Shhh) Agit Prop *06 June 1992: Look! No Strings! (LP-Shhh) Southern *12 June 1992: Nothing That's New (LP - Shhh) Agit Prop *14 June 1992 (BFBS): Look, No Strings (LP - Shhh) Agit Prop *27 June 1992: Shhh (album - Shhh) Agit Prop *04 July 1992: Sometimes Plunder (album - Shhh) Agit Prop *06 July 1992 (Ö3): (Someone's Always Telling You How To) Behave (12") Agit Prop *10 July 1992: Pop Star Kidnap (LP – Shhh) Agit Prop *17 July 1992: Look! No Strings! (LP-Shhh) Agit Prop *08 November 1992 (BFBS): (Someone's Always Telling You How To) Behave (12") Agit Prop *14 November 1992: (Someone's Always Telling You How To) Behave (7") Agit Prop *15 November 1992 (BFBS): (Someone's Always Telling You How To) Behave (12") Agit Prop ;1993 *13 August 1993 (& Credit To The Nation): Hear No Bullshit (12" - Enough Is Enough) One Little Indian 079TP 12 *14 August 1993 (& Credit To The Nation): Enough Is Enough (12") One Little Indian 079TP 12 *14 August 1993 (& Credit To The Nation): Hear No Bullshit (12" - Enough Is Enough) One Little Indian 079TP 12 *20 August 1993: (& Credit To The Nation): Enough Is Enough (12") One Little Indian 079TP 12 *21 August 1993 (& Credit To The Nation): Hear No Bullshit (On Fire Mix) (12"-Enough Is Enough) One Little Indian *27 August 1993 (BFBS) (& Credit To The Nation): Enough Is Enough (12") One Little Indian *27 August 1993 (& Credit To Nation): Hear No Bullshit (12 inch – Enough Is Enough) One Little Indian *28 August 1993 (& Credit To The Nation): Enough Is Enough (12") One Little Indian *DW Tape 77: ‘Hear No Bullshit (12" - Enough Is Enough)’ (One Little Indian) "it's a dandy" not 21st or 27th Aug or 25th Dec *06 September 1993 (Ö3) (& Credit To The Nation): Hear No Bullshit (12" - Enough Is Enough) One Little Indian *12 November 1993: Timebomb (CD Single) One Little Indian *20 November 1993: Timebomb Timebomb (12") One Little Indian 89TP12 *27 November 1993 (BFBS): Timebomb (12") One Little Indian *25 December 1993: Timebomb (7 inch) One Little Indian FF#28 *25 December 1993 (& Credit To The Nation): Hear No Bullshit-On Fire Mix (CD single) One Little Indian FF#12 *25 December 1993 (& Credit To The Nation): Enough Is Enough (CD single) One Little Indian FF#1 (JP: “Frankly, it's hard to imagine a more appropriate number one to the Festive Fifty in this depraved year. If only pop songs made some difference....”) ;1994 *13 May 1994: Homophobia (LP - Anarchy) One Little Indian *20 May 1994: Give The Anarchist A Cigarette (CD-Anarchy) One Little Indian *30 May 1994 (Ö3): Give The Anarchist A Cigarette (CD-Anarchy) London *04 June 1994 (BFBS): Give The Anarchist A Cigarette (CD-Anarchy) London *07 June 1994 (BBC World Service): Give The Anarchist A Cigarette (CD-Anarchy) London ;1995 *24 February 1995: Give The Anarchist A Cigarette (LP-Showbusiness!) One Little Indian ;1997 *20 August 1997: Revolution () Agit Prop *21 August 1997: Timebomb () One Little Indian Records ;1999 *31 August 1999 (& Credit To The Nation): Enough Is Enough ;2000 *19 December 2000: Revolution ;Other *John Peel In Scandinavia (& Credit To The Nation): Enough Is Enough (12") One Little Indian *Peel Out In The States (& Credit To The Nation): Enough Is Enough External Links *Wikipedia *Official site Category:Artists